


Sometimes Reality Is Harsh

by Max_Jackson



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Happy Ending, Mike Is such a good friend, Rejection, Will ends up happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_Jackson/pseuds/Max_Jackson
Summary: Will is hiding a secret, but not so well, and Mike can see it. So Mike confronts Will, one D&D Campaign night





	Sometimes Reality Is Harsh

**Author's Note:**

> Because no one acknowledges this possibility, this also has no ties to the Mileven ship, just something I wanted to write about, enjoy!

Will was downstairs, in the basement with Lucas, Dustin and Mike. It was a Saturday, they were starting up their campaign, Will felt his heart beating real fast as he looked at Mike Wheeler, unarguably his bestest, best friend out of the group. Will blushed as he looked down at his lap, Will didn’t know why he felt like that towards his best friend, it shouldn’t have been like that.   
~After D&D~

Will was spaced out when Mike got up and walked over to him, he knew there was something off about Will, and he wanted to know what was wrong with him. The Gate was sealed, the monster was out of him, everything was as normal as it could be. Mike put his hand on Will’s shoulder, making Will jump out of surprise. Will stuttered “o-oh s-sorry M-M-Mike, I should go, J-Jonathan is probably waiting for m-me”. Will began jogging up the stairs, but Mike caught up to him and pulled him back. Will was scared ‘oh god does he know’ ‘is he disgusted with me’. Then a more calmer part of his brain thought ‘no, no there’s no way, Mike is the sweetest boy in the world, even if he doesn’t love me, he won’t be disgusted with me, he’ll understand’. Will smiled slightly, making Mike smile back “hey man, you okay, you don’t seem like yourself”. Will suddenly frowned remembering his thoughts, he was ashamed for having those feelings. Mike sensed that, he held Will and said “you know that you can tell me anything, right? We’re all with you Will, I’M with you, you don’t need to be alone”. Will smiled and then he took a deep breath “Mike, I think I-I need to say something, can you promise you won’t be mad?”. Mike nodded and said “totally, nothing could ever make me hate you Will, I’m sick, even thinking of hating you”. Will swallowed and then whispered “Mike… I like boys… Like… I really, really like boys, not like how I should”. Mike smiled and said “I’m glad you told me, I’m glad you feel that close to me Will, I really am”. Will felt the tears well up as he began to whisper “but… Mike… I really like you… More than a best friend… I’m sorry Mike. I tried to stop it, I really, really tried M-M-M-Mike”. Mike sighed, he wished he was surprised, but he kinda felt like Will felt that way to him, he noticed the odd behavior before, but thought little of it. Mike held Will as he began sobbing into his chest. Will constantly said ‘sorry’ as he cried, but Mike was the sorry one, he was sorry he hadn’t noticed, he was sorry Will was tortured by the presence of him, but most of all, Mike was sorry, because no matter how much he tried, he couldn’t find it in himself to feel the same way about Will. Mike hushed Will and whispered “I meant what I said Will, I won’t ever think of you differently, you’re my best friend… But… I’m sorry but that’s all we’ll ever be Will, I’m sorry but I don’t feel like that about you, I’m sorry”. Mike felt like a monster for not loving him, but he was happy he put Will down with ease, he didn’t want to make Will feel even worse than he felt then. Will nodded and sniffled and mumbled “yeah, yeah, I should have figured you weren’t as fucked up as me, I’m sorry for being such a burden on you, I don’t deserve you as a friend, I’m sorry Mike”. Mike forced Will to look him in the eyes. Will was convinced Mike would hit him, or hurt him, or do something. But Mike just said ‘don’t you ever think you aren’t worthy of my friendship, I’m such a lucky boy to be your friend, you’re so sweet, so nice, so… So innocent, and any boy that turns you down because they want some other boy, they’re the stupid people, they don’t deserve you, hell, I don’t deserve you, thank you for allowing me to be your friend Will, you make me so happy”. Will was crying tears of joy, he burrowed his face into Mike’s chest and said “thank you Mike! Thank you so much, you make me so happy!” Mike smiled and said “I’m here for you anytime Will, just know that”. Mike nodded, Will smiled and Mike leaned down and kissed him on the lips. Will looked like he would die from happiness, Mike whispered “a bit of a gift, from me to you” Will, ecstatic, started running up the stairs and shouted “see you tomorrow Wheeler!”. Mike shouted “see you Byers!”. Mike smiled, he felt so happy, he was happy he was able to keep his friend, and that his friend understood him. Mike laid down on the couch and fell asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
